La pellirroja
by Tunuviel-killua-hisoka
Summary: ginny tiene que confesarle a su amado la verdad aunque duela, manden reviews porfa malos y buenos y pueden ser anonimos


La pelirroja y la Luna son una  
  
Ginny salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala común y en eso vio una silueta que estaba en una banca... se acerca y se da cuenta que es Harry.  
  
-Hola Harry . Dijo la pelirroja dándose cuenta que en la pálida cara de Harry rodaba una lagrima.  
  
Harry la mira y se para de su asiento y agacha su cabeza deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo cayendo de rodillas frente a Ginny.-  
  
-Harry que te pasa. Dijo Ginny preocupada.  
  
-Harry agacho aun más la cabeza  
  
-No...ti..ene....senti...do....mi...vida...sin..,ti  
  
-Ginny lo miro fijamente penetrando sus ojos en el  
  
-Harry tu sabes....que...te..quiero. Dijo Ginny con un tono despacio y vibrante  
  
Harry levanto la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron y dieron fruto a un beso. Ginny lo aparto y salió corriendo.-  
  
-¡Ginny que pasa!. Grito harry  
  
-Ginny no podía creer lo que había pasado era un sueño para ella todo esto pero algo la detuvo fue algo muy importante, Ginny se dirigió a su cuarto.-  
  
Harry llego al cuarto donde Ginny estaba  
  
-Ginny por favor dime que pasa por que no podemos estar juntos?.Dijo el niño de ojos esmeralda.  
  
-Yo soy una Wensley tu un Potter .Dijo Ginny decepcionada de si misma  
  
-Pero yo te amo y eso es mas fuerte que todo. Dijo Harry con una voz  
de esperanza  
  
Ginny lo miro fijamente y lo beso despacio, al separarse se le acerca  
  
-Harry yo no puedo...estar...contigo... por ..que...estoy...embarazada, de ...d...r..a..c..o  
  
Harry sorprendido no dijo ni una palabra, si no que volteo y se marcho dirigiéndose a su cuarto  
  
harry entro a su cuarto y se puso a pensar que si draco lo sabia lo mas seguro es que quisiera matar al bebe y ella no lo soportaría y el ama a Ginny y no querría que ella estuviera mal así que se apresuro y fue al cuarto de Ginny  
  
Antes de entrar escucho unos ruidos cuando abrió la puerta estaba Draco tomando a Ginny muy bruscamente Harry muy enojado se lansa sobre el y lo golpea a Draco el hace un hechizo y desaparece, Ginny lloraba porque Draco la golpeo fuerte Harry la tomo delicadamente de la cabeza posándola en su hombro.  
  
-te voy ha proteger siempre a ti y a la bebe. Dijo Harry  
  
Ginny lo aparto de ella  
  
-¡No! Te merezco ándate. Dijo Ginny llorando mas fuerte  
  
Harry la tomo de la mano la levanto y le dijo  
  
-Yo no puedo vivir sin ti por favor yo te amo y no te dejare sola. Dijo Harry  
  
________________a los 9 meses después_____________________  
  
A Ginny le dan las contracciones y Harry la lleva rápidamente al hospital ellos ya tenían una casa y habían salido de hoguart, todo iva de maravilla Harry estaba muy nervioso de repente sale el doctor.  
  
-Señor Potter. Dijo el doctor  
  
-si. Dijo Harry preocupado  
  
-mis noticias no son buenas, su esposa esta agonizando pero la bebita esta excelente.-  
  
-Harry entro a la sala donde estaba Ginny  
  
-Harry...te amo...cuida a Milianer por favor  
  
En ese momento Ginny cayo a los brazos de harry dando su ultimo suspiro.  
  
-Ginny no no ¡nooooooooooooooooo!  
  
_______________al año después _________________________  
  
-Harry apurate. Decía ron  
  
-Ron se habia casado con hermione y Harry vivía al lado de ellos con Milianer, no había día que no se acordara de Ginny, era muy pesado levantarse y no verla era una tortura par el.  
  
-Harry toma a Milianer y le pregunta  
  
-mili ¿Quieres conocer a tu madre?  
  
Mili lo mira y afirma con su cabeza  
  
-Harry la acerca hacia el le da un beso y todo queda en un profundo silencio  
  
-El silencio se vuelve eterno. Entra ron a la pieza y mira hacia el suelo.  
  
-Harry por dios ¿que has hecho?. Dijo ron angustiado de ver a su amigo así  
  
-Ron me voy a encontrar con Ginny con el amor tambien mi hija va a conocer a su madre ya no podia seguir viviendo con esa agonia de no ver a Ginny, Ron cuida a las personas que amas por que o si no cualquier dia te dejaran de amar o simplemente te dejaran...chao...................Dice Harry muriendo al lado de su hija.-  
  
-Ron dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla y fue a donde Hermione y le cuenta todo, Hermione lo mira y lo abrasa consolándolo y a la vez consolándose ambos se pusieron a llorar.-  
  
FIN 


End file.
